when you know you shouldn't
by kid with no name
Summary: What if Hermoine never went to Hogwarts or met Draco?   What if her Stepfather was a ringleader in the London based underground gangworld?  What if she knew something she shouldn't?
1. Chapter 1

When you know you shouldn't.

In life there are things that you know you shouldn't do things such as ignoring your parents whilst their calling you down for supper or being mean to the family pet. Other things are almost automatic gut feelings like when the park drunks are talking to you and inviting you home or when you're talking to strangers, as you have been told by parents or guardians you mustn't do that from an early age.

What about when you know the people around you are doing cruel things like becoming notorious drug lords or selling living flesh. What do you do then?

My life is a whole list of things that you shouldn't do. Speak to strangers stay out in parks ratting out your family to the cops.

All I could do is run. That's all I can do or did do.

I ran like my life depended on it because it did.

I ran although I had no where to go no where was safe.

Round the corner pass the drunks, pass the late night dog walkers, the people who where having a great time, pass Mathew my stepfather's unsuspecting workers pass the shutting corner shops and shish bars, restaurants and clubs. All whilst wearing killer shoes pale sparkly pink four inch strappy heals. Up to the river. Carefully blending with the shadow filled trees. The fabric of my dress tore silk and sequined chiffon hanging of the tree and then I hear it. The sound of leather on aged pebble dashed concrete scuffing it gently the shoes sound new. And my last though is it's over. My life is over their going to let the dogs tear me apart and bleed me to death.

I break the partial safety of the trees and slip my shoes off and leave them in the trees. At the same time as I step out to the green filled oasis of Richmond Park a man raises his head and smiles "nice undergarments." My eyes are now as round as saucers and I am gasping like a fish. "No really their amazing, silk right with just enough lace to be classed as lingerie such a shame about your dress though..."

Another point of view.

So what I'm a man and I know what good underclothes are. The girl gaped at me. So I took the chance to have a good look at her, the first thing I noticed was how small she was at the most 5'1" she had long dark brunette hair with a slightly elegant yet primal unkemptness to it. It was her almond shaped eyes with luxurious chocolate caramel iris that really caught me it felt as if I could just stare at her for eons. High cheek boned, her skin was clear and almost like creamy tea. I removed my jacket and passed it to her. I then started walking, she followed me.

"So what's your name?" she enquired then I started walking she followed me calmly keeping the pace of stranger it was bizarrely comfortable.  
>"Why are you helping me? for all you know I could be a horrible person who doesn't wash?" she avoided my question<p>

"Do you not believe in good will? I'm helping you because I want to know you better. And doesn't everyone want to know an obviously distressed young woman even better? You smell clean enough considering you've run at least 3 miles."

"What you've been following me?"

"No, I'm just highly observant?"

"You aren't going to kill me are you? Because if you do I'm running of with your lovely coat."

"No I won't kill you."

"Alright but if I'm staying somewhere with you shouldn't I know your name because mines Hermione Granger. You don't have any mental problems do you?"

I glanced at her "I already knew your name. I am Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

When you know you shouldn't. Chapter 2

"Shall we walk then, Hermione?" drawled Draco. The tone he used didn't really leave much space for any possible arguments yet the gaze from his pale grey eyes was gentle he had already taken several steps towards Richmond gate and I still had his coat.

"Are you coming or not? The park is closing." By now Draco's tall silhouette was on the opposite side of the gate and cars where passing at a slow speed. I nodded my head in response.

Draco's point of view

I wonder if she knows.


End file.
